Usa-Chan's Revenge
by Aihara Yukii
Summary: Usa-Chan comes to life and is hungry for flesh! What will Honey do? will he be able to calm his beloved bunny down?


_**Usa-Chan's Revenge!**_

_**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Welcome to the maidens newest one shot story. This one will focus on the three plushies of the Ouran Host Club and Maidens of Music Room 3. It will be told from their points of views and focuses on how they deal with living as plushies in the most popular club at Ouran Academy. We also believe that Usa-Chan's female and since there are 2 male plushies already in the club (Nyan-San and Kuma-Chan) we decided to make our Bunny a girl.

_**Disclaimer:**_ The Ouran High School Hosts Club, Is property and copyright of Bisco Hatori. We claim no ownership prior, current to the characters, or setting. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are property and copyright of Maidens of Music Room 3. Do not use the characters without permissions from the copyright holders.

"Welcome!"

The chorus of voices filled the room as a group of young men and women stood in front of the large double doors leading to the unused music room known as Music Room Three. It was the home to the Ouran High School Host Club and Maidens Of Music Room 3. however our story doesn't focus upon on them but rather the three unnoticed and often ignored members of the club.

"Seriously what's with this theme again...does the blonde idiot do anything but plan themes that are expensive?"

"That's a little mean of you to say Kuma, I think the blonde one is really amusing."

"Of course Tama-Chama's very charming so he'll always think of fun club themes."

The voices belonged to the three stuffed animals that were being held by their owners or in the case of the brown teddy bear, tossed on the couch in a halfhazard way.

"At least you two get attention," Kuma-Chan mumbled. "I am always abused and used by the blonde one and that little shota that owns Usa-Chan."

"Dont' be mean about Mitsukuni," Usa-Chan snapped. "He's a sweet boy and he will always love me before any of those girls that joined the club."

"You're saying that now," Nyan-San said, if he could crack a smile he would but needless to say as a stuffed toy his expression was emotionless. "He's been getting real cozy with that blonde girl."

"Crystal?" Usa-Chan said in surprise. "She's not bad...she is really sweet and I like her."

"You'll see you'll be dumped too," said Kuma-Chan laughing. "Then you too will join me on this couch."

"That will not happen," Usa-Chan declaired. "Mitsukuni loves me."

"Crystal!" Honey said running over to Crystal as he smiled brightly. "Do you want to try the new cake that Romey-Chan made with Kao-Chan?"

Crystal smiled and chuckled. "I'd love to, Mistukuni!"

Honey smiled. "Do you want to eat cake too Usa-Chan?" he picked up the stuffed bunny and sat down on the couch. "After school Crystal-Chan do you want to stay over my house for dinner? My mom's making something really good today."

Crystal sat down next to him and smiled. "That would be great, Mistukuni. I'm not needed in the bakery today so it works out. Thank you," She said leaning over to hug him.

"Hooray!" Honey said happily as he sat Usa-Chan down on the couch and grabbed the cake handing it to Crystal. "Here, this is your favorite right? I know Usa-Chan won't mind sharing."

"What in the..." Usa-Chan looked up and saw Honey was blushing. She quickly tried looking at Crystal and gathered what she was thinking. "He prefers her over me!"

Crystal smiled taking the cake from him. "Thank you! And yes it is," She said blushing lightly.

Honey sighed and looked at Crystal. "Crystal...I was wondering...after I graduate...will you be happy? I mean we can still see each other."

Crystal blinked at his question and smiled softly. "As long as we can still each other and keep in contact, I'll be fine. I want you to do what you need to for your future. I'll definitely be waiting for you, okay?"

"Ok," Honey moved closer not noticing he knocked Usa-Chan onto the floor. "I will visit often since me and Takashi will be close since our college is next door."

Crystal nodded and chuckled, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "I'll be fine...if anything I'm worried about you. Make sure you focus on school work okay? I'll be doing the same here."

"Ok," Honey said he looked down noticing that Usa-Chan was missing. "Where's Usa-Chan?"

Crystal blinked and looked on the couch. "She was on the couch...Oh! Did she fall off?" She asked shifting and looked to the floor.

Honey looked around the floor. "Wait maybe she went to go play with Nyan-San."

"Maybe...how about we go check with Mimi." Crystal said glancing under the table and couch. "Oh! I found her!"

Honey smiled. "I am glad!" he hugged Usa-Chan before looking down at her. "She's all dirty now...I'll go clean her!"

As he walked away it seemed as if Usa-Chan was sending a glare at Crystal.

Crystal blinked and shook her head, knowing that stuffed animals couldn't glare and blamed it on being tired before heading off to see some clients.

Honey smiled as he started cleaning off Usa-Chan but winced in pain when it seemed as if the doll had bit his hand. "Huh?"

Usa-Chan sent a starless glare at Honey as it jumped up. "Listen up you little shota! dump that blonde and pay attention to me! She's going to use you like that red head! I am saving you!"

Honey smiled as he started cleaning off Usa-Chan but winced in pain when it seemed as if the doll had bit his hand. "Huh?"

Usa-Chan sent a starless glare at Honey as it jumped up. "Listen up you little shota! dump that blonde and pay attention to me! She's going to use you like that red head! I am saving you!"

"Huh!?" Honey stared at the rabbit as he dropped it onto the floor. "U...Usa-Chan you talked..."

"You're damn skippy I talked." Usa-Chan said. "You're going to get your heart broken!"

"Usa-Chan...don't worry Crystal's really nice," Honey said smiling. "She's really a good person too she loves everyone and she bakes cakes for us."

"Her cakes taste like bricks," Usa-Chan said standing on it's feet and pointing it's hand at Honey. "Listen here you Shota, I got a good thing with you...so either you dump the blonde or else I'll do it for you."

Honey sighed as he picked up Usa-Chan and walked out of the preparation room. "Crystal!" he said smiling as he sat his beloved bunny on the couch. "I need to talk to you...something weird happened."

Crystal looked over to Honey, walking over to him after excusing herself and smiled. "What happened? I thought you went to clean off Usa-chan,"

Honey nodded. "When I was cleaning Usa-Chan...she did the weirdest thing...she talked!" he said. "It was really scary! she was being really mean about you and me being together and..." he went silent and pushed Crystal out of the way of the falling bookshelf. "what in the..."

Crystal listened to him, finding it weird considering she thought Usa-chan glared at her and was about to say something before she was pushed, stumbled back and stared at the bookshelf, her chest tightening. "Was that going to...?" She asked but trailed off.

"Are you two ok?" asked Shiro running over with Hikaru. "How did the shelf fall?"

"We don't know..." Honey said. "We were standing by it and then the next thing that happened was it falling."

"Uh Honey-Senpai," Hikaru said holding out Usa-Chan. "I found your bunny sitting on top fo the shelf."

Crystal listened looking over to Usa-chan before looking back to Honey. "Wasn't she on the couch though?" She asked softly.

Honey nodded. "Yeah...that's weird...unless...Hika-Chan you're trying to trick us." he said laughing nervously.

"Why would I play a prank on you two?" Hikaru asked. "Anyway, the bookshelf may have been faulty...I'm going back to help the others, but keep an eye on Usa-Chan, or else it might decide to off you two again."

Crystal swallowed as Hikaru said that, looking nervously over to Honey. "Right...thanks Hikaru."

"That's weird..." Honey sat Usa-Chan down on the table and took Crystal's hand into his. "Come on let's go get some cake ok?

Crystal watched as he sat Usa-chan down and nodded as she took his hand. "Okay..."

* * *

"Rene are you ok?!"

Sally began trying to push the large chandler off him. "Oh my god how in the hell did this fall?! Rene! stay with me! We'll get you out of this!"

Tamaki winced in pain. "I'll be fine..." he said. "Don't worry ok?"

"Tama-Chan!" Honey said running into the room as he helped Mori lift the chandler off him. "Tama-Chan dont' die!"

"Tamaki!?" Crystal said right behind Sally. "What happened?"

"Rene was walking over to help Kyouya when the chandler fell on him," Sally said softly sniffling. "Rene! don't you dare die on me!"

Tamaki gave a weak smile as he closed his eyes.

"Idiot don't die!" Kyouya shouted shaking him. "We'll get you some help...just stay awake or else I'll kill you myself...wait a second." He noticed that Tamaki was still breathing and it only meant he was sleeping.

"That's seriously strange," Jenny said from the place where the chandler lay. "It look like the rope was cut."

"Cut? But who would do that!?" Crystal said holding Sally so she didn't freak out or kill Tamaki for worrying her.

"I don't know..." Kyouya said as he helped Tamaki up. "I'll take Tamaki to a hospital...and club activities are canceled for the rest of the day."

"That's a good idea," Sally said sniffling. "I'll stay here and help the others clean...oh my..." she pointed shakily to the door baracaded by tables and chairs. "What in the hell!?"

"Who in the hell did that?" Kage asked walking over to the door as she began pulling things down. She gave a small gasp as a trap door opened under her feet and she fell through it.

"Kage!"

"Ok that's it..." Shiro said glaring at the twins. "Stop this prank right now! You two already injured Tamaki and Kage's gone!"

"We're not behind it," Kaoru said backing up, he slowly froze up as he looked down and saw he was pinned to the wall by his jacket.

"Kaoru-dear!" Romey shouted, she was pulled back by Mimi.

"Dont' go near him," Mimi said. "Someone rigged something in the floor to send out darts that would've killed Kaoru had he not turned around in time."

"Get me down from here!" Kaoru shouted.

"I'll go get some scissors," Jenny went into the prepration room to get the scissors as the door shut behind her.

"Seriously...what's going on?" Hikaru questioned. "First the bookshelf...then the boss getting hurt...and now bad things happening to Kaoru and Kage?"

Crystal shook her head lightly. "These tricks aren't funny! People are getting hurt!" She said loudly not really sure who she was talking to.

A scream was heard from the prepration room as Kyouya sat Tamaki on the floor and ran towards the door. He looked in the room and saw Jenny was trying to get away from a large paper shredder. "Jennifer Anne!"

"Kyouya help me!" Jenny said as she winced in pain. "It's got my hair!"

Kyouya grabbed the scissors Jenny had dropped as he ran over and cut Jenny's hair freeing her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes...but...my hair!" Jenny said sniffling. "Someone pushed me close to that thing and my hair was caught."

"Seriously?" Shiro said walking over. "Where did it come from?"

"I don't know..." Jenny said softly. "I want to get out of here...my poor hair!"

"But no one else is in here that I see," Crystal said walking into the door way and looked around before heading towards the dressing rooms and opening each curtain as she walked by.

"Crys do you see anything?" Sally asked curiously, she gasped and quickly ran into the prepration room pushing Crystal away as her CDs flew out and slashed her arms and legs. She saw a CD flying towards her neck as she ducked. "Ow damn it! who did that?!"

"Sally-Chan..." Honey said. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?!" Sally shouted. "Damn things could've decaptated me had I not ducked."

Crystal gasped when she was pushed looking back to Sally as she ripped one of the curtains down and started to wrap the cuts. "Thanks, Sally." She said softly.

"Don't mention it..." Sally said quietly.

"Kaoru-dear!" Romey screamed. "He's gone...and so is Tamaki!"

"They're what?!" Shiro cried walking towards the music room. "Theyr'e gone...ok seriously...we need to get the hell out of here now!"

"After we find them," Haruhi said. "I don't want to leave without Treasa or Kaoru...they can have Tamaki-senpai."

Crystal looked and sighed. "Okay...we shouldn't leave anyone alone from now on either." She said more than a little freaked out now.

Honey began walking as he looked around and saw cake sitting on the table. "Hey look there's cake!" he said walking towards it carefully.

"Mitsukuni...have cake with me..." said a voice from the table.

Crystal got up and ran over to Honey grabbing his arm. "Mistukuni, stop!"

"Huh? but..." Honey looked up and saw Usa-Chan sitting on the table. "Usa-Chan there you are!"

"I thought I told you to dump the blonde!" Usa-Chan said in fury. "And now your friends will have to die...just like the other three..they were so tasty."

"Tasty?" Honey looked at Usa-Chan noticing that she was bigger than she had been hours ago. "Usa-Chan...you ate my friends?"

"Why yes...it's a shame...that blonde idiot was full of sparkles." Usa-Chan said. "But let's see how your other friends taste."

Crystal frowned holding onto Honey's arm. "Why are you so jealous of me, Usa-chan?"

"Because Mitsukuni is mine!" Usa-Chan said walking closer making a grab for Crystal as she grabbed Sally instead. "Well...raver rainbow is a good flavor."

"Everyone get the hell out of here," Sally ordered. "I'll hold off Usa-Chan...all of you go now!"

"But Sally-dear!" Romey said as Shiro pulled her away. "We'll come back for you."

"Don't worry I got this," Sally said looking at Usa-Chan before she tried knocking the bunny down only to be grabbed and eaten.

The last thing the hosts and maidens heard was Sally's screams of pain.

* * *

"Usa-Chan ate..." Romey said placing a hand to her head as she felt faint. "She ate our friends and...and...now we're next."

"Damn it Romey don't faint on us!" Shiro ordered. "We need to keep running to get out of here!"

"We could if we went out of a window," Hikaru said. "I mean the jump would injure us but we wouldnt' be rabbit food...all because of Honey-senpai's stupid rabbit's jealous streak!"

"It's not her fault!" Honey said. "Usa-Chan's just misunderstood!"

"Idiot!" Mori said grabbing Honey by the front of his shirt. "Mitsukuni...Usa-Chan's come to life because she's jealous...you need to realize that..you've put all of us in danger...but I will be sure to protect all of you."

Crystal stood behind the others, glancing back to the main room and closed her eyes. "Sally..." She said quietly before walking over to Mori and Honey. "It's not just his fault, Mori-senpai. It's mine too."

"No...don't blame yourself Crystal," Honey said gently. "Usa-Chan's just being bad because she missed eating cake or something."

"Hikaru!" Shiro shouted in horror noticing that he was gone. "Where is he?! Hikaru!"

"Usa-Chan got him!" Mimi said as she took off down the hallway.

"Mureiann!" Mori said letting Honey go as he chased after his girlfriend. "Mureiann we need to stay together!"

"You guys go ahead..." Kyouya said as he walked to the nearby storage closet grabbing a cricket bat. "I'll go save Hikaru."

"Kyouya wait...I'll go with you," Jenny said holding up her cheerleading baton. "If you are going back so am I...I want to save Sally if she hasn't been eaten yet...everyone...go ahead...we'll catch up ok?"

"What!? But," Crystal said glancing down the hallway to where Mori and Mimi ran to before grabbing Shiro's hand and Honey's in the other. "Everyone hold hands, okay? Like a line...Be safe you two."

Haruhi stayed quiet though she nodded and ran after the others. She looked over her shoulder sending a small prayer up to the heavens hoping they'd survive and come back unharmed.

Shiro grabbed Romey despite the taller girl nearly fainting. "We'll get help and bring them back."

Kyouya nodded as he took Jenny's hand and the two of them ran down the hallway towards the music room.

* * *

"All right Usa-Chan we're here and we won't hurt you if you stop this madness now!" Jenny spun her baton in her hands and narrowed her eyes looking around the gymnasium, after turning up empty handed in the music room. She knelt down on one knee and picked up blue fabric from the floor. "Usa-Chan's been feeding...this belongs to Hikaru..."

"How can you tell Jennifer Anne?" Kyouya asked looking at the fabric, he held his cricket bat tightly in his hand. "Remember that Tamaki and Kaoru were wearing their jackets too."

"Hikaru's jacket is the only one better made than everyone elses," Jenny said simply standing up. "And everyone knows that anytime a Hitachiin is dressed to be in public they wear their best."

"Impressive detective skills," Kyouya said, he looked up and saw a pair of red eyes as he pushed Jenny out of the way just as Kuma-Chan landed on him. "What the hell?! It's Tamaki's damn bear."

"That's Kuma-sama to you Ootori!" Kuma-Chan snapped using his hand to grab Kyouya. "Now how about you save me the trouble of finding you and your girlfriend."

"Kuma-Chan let him go!" Jenny shouted hitting the bear in the side with her baton. She gapsed when it didn't do much damage.

"How cute...the cheerleader thinks that her baton can hurt me." Kuma-Chan said. "Well look here sweetheart, I'm a stuffed bear, I don't feel any pain...do you think after being beaten senseless on a daily basis by idiots affected me?"

"Umn..." Jenny said quietly. "Let Kyouya go and I will let you feed me to Usa-Chan."

"Jennifer Anne are you an idiot?!" Kyouya shouted in fury. "Run away and hide! Forget about me and just run!"

"I cannot do that," Jenny said quietly. "I rather have you live than to live without you...so please Kuma-Chan is it a fair trade?"

Kuma-Chan released Kyouya before walking over and taking Jenny into his hands. "Why yes...you'll be a perfect treat...now...prepare to be coated in boiling hot chocolate!" he walked to the edge of the bleachers and laughed.

"Chocolate?!" Jenny let out a loud scream as Kuma-Chan held her above the boiling pot. "Please...let me go! I don't want to die!"

"You said you'd trade your life for Ootori," Kuma-Chan let Jenny go as she began falling towards pot of chocolate.

"Jennifer Anne!" Kyouya shouted he charged forward and attacked Kuma-Chan with the cricket bat.

Kuma-Chan turned and gave Kyouya a blank stare before whipping his arm back and sending the host flying into the pot as he watched in delight as Kyouya had managed to grab Jenny's arm before the two of them made contact with the chocolate.

"Jenny...I love you..."

"I love you too Kyoyo."

The two sunk into the chocolate to their deaths as they continued to hold hands.

* * *

"Mureiann!"

Mori looked around the quiet art room, it was strange that Mimi wasn't in any of the places that he was sure would hide in. "Mureiann!"

"Takashi..."

Mori looked up as he slowly turned around and narrowed his eyes. "Hello Usa-Chan..." he said. "Are you here to tell me you've eaten Mureiann?"

Usa-Chan laughed as it spat out Mimi's kitten earred headband. "Yes...she was too sugary but I managed to keep her down...just like your other friends...it's a shame I really liked her."

Mori closed his eyes a moment as he walked to the nearby closet as he opened it grabbing a broom. "I have no choice but to defend Mureiann's honor..." Stepping on the front of the broom he snapped the handle off and held it like his kendo sword. "I won't let you get away with this!"

Running towards Usa-Chan Mori began attacking the giant pink rabbit, he knew it was his job to defend Mimi's honor and protect his friends. He looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Takashi!" Honey shouted. "Your'e still alive"!

"Leave now Mitsukuni!" Mori ordered as he leapt away from Usa-Chan and landed on a nearby desk. "Get everyone out of here now!"

"But Takashi..." Honey said. "Takashi behind you!"

Mori turned around as he was thrown into Usa-Chan's mouth by a brown hand and he was swallowed whole.

"TAKASHI!"

"Usa-Chan ate him..." Romey said swaying from side to side as she fainted, just as Shiro caught her.

"Romey!" Shiro said falling over. "Oh man she's heavy..."

"Mitsukuni...let's play..." Kuma-Chan stepped into the light as it held Kyouya's glasses and Jenny's cheerleading baton as he threw the two items at Crystal's and Honey's feet. "Shame...those two put up a good fight...too bad I had to catch them."

"You caught Kyo-Chan and Jenny-Chan?" Honey demanded. He froze up at the sight of his two friends cased in chocolate.

"They died together as expected..." Kuma-Chan said. "Never saw the boiling chocolate at the bottom of the gym bleachers."

Crystal blinked and narrowed her eyes. "Why are you two doing this!? They never did anything to hurt either of you!" She cried looking at the glasses and baton.

"Oh but they did..." Kuma-Chan said. "Ootori always hated me...and I ended up as his personal punching bag...as for the cheerleader...she begged me to take her instead which I did before I threw Ootori into the chocolate with her."

"You're terrible! You need to stop this!" Crystal said, her grip tightening.

"You won't have to worry...you will join them soon enough," Usa-Chan said as she ate the chocolate statues. "Ick...Ootori's sour...but..." she bit the head off the Jenny statue. "Miss cheerleader's sweet with a hint of spice...just what I expected."

"Everyone..." Shiro said standing up as she leaned Romey against the wall. "Get out of here...I'll deal with these two..."

"Shiro-Chan..." Honey said grabbing Shiro's arm. "You can't do this alone, I'll stay and help you."

"No way," Shiro said holding up her bow and arrow. "I'll be fine, I've always wanted to do this anyway, it'll be like those old Godzilla movies..."

Honey nodded as he lifted Romey onto his back. "Ok, but please...be safe and we'll tell Hika-Chan to come save you when we find him."

Shiro smiled once more before pulling off her uniform revealing her miko uniform. "All right, time to die!"

Honey grabbed Crystal's hand and pulled her out of the room as he looked back hearing Shiro fighting with Usa-Chan and Kuma-Chan. "Crystal-Chan... Haru-Chan...I think we can hide in the black magic club's room."

"This is not real..." Haruhi said. "this is just an elaborate prank by the twins...I mean it's not like we're going to run into..." she tripped over something as she winced in pain. "What in the hell?" she looked down at her hand. "Caramel?"

"I...It's...H...Hika-Chan!" Honey said pointing at the caramel statue that was Hikaru. "It's Hika-Chan!"

Haruhi quickly backed away as she shakily pointed at Hikaru. "Oh my god...he's...he's caramel!"

"That's right Haruhi!" Usa-Chan called from down the hallway as she ran towards them she grabbed the small commoner and swallowed her as she tossed Shiro's arrows down. "Your little miko friend put up a good fight...as did this twin...too bad his guitar failed him as a way to stop me...I am stuffed...nothing can hurt me!"

"Crystal-Chan..." Honey said as he handed Romey to her. "Take Romey-Chan and go...I'll deal with Usa-Chan."

Crystal grit her teeth, blinked as she was handed Romey. "W-What!? No! No, I'm not letting you do this, Mitsukuni!"

"Go ok?" Honey said. "You need to protect Romey-Chan."

"I can protect myself..." Romey said opening her eyes as she stood up and looked at the two. "I'll be fine...she's already eaten everyone...and I want to save all of them...including Kaoru-dear...besides I hate cute."

"Romey-Chan..." Honey said but was surprised when Romey pushed him towards Crystal.

"Go on...get outta here you two, I'll be fine." Romey said as she grabbed a broom and ran forward attacking Usa-Chan.

Honey grabbed Crystal by the arm and began running towards the stairs. "Crystal-Chan, we need to hide ok? If Usa-Chan finds us again I want you to run away."

Crystal gasped as she ran with him down the hallway. "But...I don't want to lose you along with everyone else, Mistukuni." She said softly.

"Crystal..." Honey said his voice taking on a serious tone as he placed a hand to her cheek. "I love you...but I want to protect you...everyone did their best to fight so why shouldn't I?"

Crystal blinked at his serious tone, leaning into his touch and swallowed. "I...I understand." She said softly. "I love you too, Mistukuni."

"How sweet..." Usa-Chan said appearing behind the two. "So I take it you give up now Mitsukuni? I can eat you?"

Honey glared. "Usa-Chan what you are doing is bad!"

"Like I care," Usa-Chan said. "You chose HER over me! And today...when you gave my cake to her...and knocked me on the floor! Did you care about me?"

"Of course I did," Honey said. "You were gonna share your cake with Crystal...but you are a stuffed animal you're not supposed to eat!"

"I can eat what I want Mitsukuni..." Usa-Chan smiled and pushed him out of the way as she loomed over Crystal. "I'm going to get rid of you and then Mitsukuni will be mine!"

"Usa-Chan don't do it!" Honey shouted. "Please! I promise I won't neglect you if you don't hurt Crystal! I love her!"

"Fine you both can die!" Usa-Chan shouted opening her mouth to eat Crystal only to be surprised by Honey grabbing Crystal's hand.

"Mitsukuni...please let me go!" Crystal begged. "You have to live...I know it'll be hard but...I love you and I want to protect you."

Honey teared up and shook his head. "Crystal..." he said still holding her hand in his. "Please don't go!"

"I'm sorry but...I have to." Crystal said softly. "I love you and I always will."

Honey gasped as Crystal's bracelet slipped off her wrist and he fell to the floor clutching it in his hand. "Crystal No!"

* * *

"CRYSTAL!"

Honey bolted up from the couch as he looked around, he was in the music room and he looked beside him and saw Crystal sitting next to the couch he had been laying on holding a wet wash cloth. "Huh...Crystal you're not eaten!"

"What are you talking about Mitsukuni?" Asked Crystal sitting the towel down into the bowl of water she had been using. "Are you ok?"

Honey placed a hand to his head as he looked over seeing the hosts and maidens were minding their own businesses. "Everyone's still here! Usa-Chan didn't eat them!"

"Usa-Chan eating people?" Crystal tilted her head to the side. "Mitsukuni you were having a nightmare."

Honey shook his head. "No it was so real...Usa-Chan was jealous of you and she ended up eating everyone...and..and..."

Crystal blinked before smiling lightly. "We're all fine. But whatever your dream was, it must of been bad since you were tossing and sweating so much."

"Mitsukuni..."

Honey looked up and saw a giant Usa-Chan coming towards him as he let out a loud scream and bolted out of the music room.

"What's his problem?" asked Kaoru tilting his head to the side. "I thought he'd like the Usa-Chan costume we had for you to wear Crystal."

Crystal blinked before pouted and looked up to Kaoru. "I think he would have liked it had he not just had the nightmare he did. Besides, what made you think I would wear that?"

"You're the only one tall enough to fit it," Hikaru said looking out the window watching Honey running through the gates screaming his head off.

To this day Mitsukuni Haninozuka started taking Usa-Chan everywhere with him, at the fear that the bunny would come to life and eat all of his friends.

_**The End**_

_**Author Note: **_What started out as a story telling from the point of view of the stuffed dolls of Ouran ended up changing into a horror story. We hope you all enjoyed the story and remember...Be nice to Usa-Chan or else she will eat you!


End file.
